littlehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 802: The Reincarnation of Nellie (Part 2)
Nancy tricks her new brother, Willie, into locking a classroom rival named Belinda Stevens in an ice shed, so she could play the lead role in an upcoming musical. Laura later learns that a sob story that Nancy had told the class – that she had been abandoned by her mother – was untrue; Nancy's mother died while giving birth, and she had been forced to move from orphanage to orphanage because of her increasingly uncontrollable behavior. Eventually, Laura – with some help from Belinda – trick Nancy into being the "queen of the dunk tank" at Walnut Grove's upcoming town festival. Cast * Michael Landon: Charles Ingalls * Karen Grassle: Caroline Ingalls * Melissa Gilbert: Laura Ingalls Wilder * Lindsay Greenbush & Sidney Greenbush: Carrie Ingalls * Katherine MacGregor: Harriet Oleson * Richard Bull: Nels Oleson * Dean Butler: Almanzo Wilder * Jonathan Gilbert: Willie Oleson * Jason Bateman: James Cooper Ingalls * Missy Francis: Cassandra Ingalls * Wendi Turnbaugh & Brenda Turnbaugh: Grace Ingalls * Kevin Hagen: Dr. Hiram Baker * Ketty Lester: Hester-Sue Terhune * Matthew Laborteaux: Albert Quinn Ingalls Guest Stars * Allison Balson: Nancy Oleson Quotes :Nancy (to Willie): How do I look? :Willie: Like a 50-pound guppy. :Nancy: I hate you, you know. :Willie: Yeah, I know. But I don't care. I'm used to it. I had another sister once, too. ---- :Nancy (to Willie): You ripped my homework paper! :Willie: That's right, I did. And I'm gonna rip your lips off if you don't stop lying! :Nancy: MOTHER! MOTHER! ---- :Harriet: Nels, I don't think it's right to be taking one child's word over another. :Nels: Why not? You've been doing it ever since Nancy came here. :Harriet: That is incorrect! :Nels: So is this homework. Problem #3 is incorrect on Willie's paper, also on Nancy's. #7 is incorrect on both. #11 is incorrect on both. Coincidence? No! (turns to Nancy) If you're going to choose someone's homework to copy, you need to choose someone who's good in math. Your brother isn't. ---- :Willie: Nobody's jealous of Nancy. Nobody wants to be in the pageant because nobody likes her! :Mrs. Oleson: Willie! :Willie: It's true! She's mean and she's nasty, nastier than Nellie ever was. She knew Belinda was in the ice house when I closed the door. She wanted her to get sick so she could be the star of the pageant. :Nancy: That's a lie! :Willie: No, it's the truth! :Mrs. Oleson: Willie, how dare you make up a story like that. Go to your room right now! :Willie: I didn't expect you to believe me. I'm only your son! ---- :Nancy (after finding out the truth about the mermaid booth): You let me out of here NOW! :Albert: Nope. You wanted to be the mermaid. :Nancy: You lied to me! :Albert: You're the last one to talk about lying. All I said was that it would be the most popular booth. Look around. Did I lie? ---- :Laura (voice-over): Nancy stayed in the dunk tank for the rest of the day and a lot of people said she was a good sport to do it. Oh, we knew she'd still be nasty, but she'd be better, because she knew folks cared enough about her not to let her get away with things she shouldn't. So think about that the next time your folks punish you. ---- External links * IMDb * TV.com 802 802